


Wash Your Worries Away

by orphan_account



Category: 10 Billion Wives
Genre: Multiple Partners, Other, POV Second Person, Shower Sex, Tumblr: otpprompts, waifus, waifus everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night is a very troubling time for you. Ten wives are really hard to support on such a small budget! Thankfully, Apron Wife is there to help...though she doesn't quite realize it. Rated M for implied sex. </p><p>Inspired by Tumblr's OTP Prompts: Imagine your shyest OTP member surprising the other in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Your Worries Away

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Cookie Clicker is such a shitty game, why do people play it?
> 
> Internet: *slaps cute girls on it*
> 
> Me: TEN OUT OF TEN, GAME OF THE YEAR, WHERE'S IGN
> 
> ...my fingers really hurt now.
> 
> This is a part of my series "The Prompting". It's my attempt at writing the most OTP Prompt fanfictions out of anyone in the history of that blog. I have no affiliation with them. If you want to check out my current collection, the link is at the bottom of the fic.

They’re among one of the most dangerous words to your financial standing, and you’ve already heard them about five times today. 

The monthly date night. 

It’s already time? 

It’s not that you don’t love your wives, or that you’re a cheapskate of some sort. If it were up to you, every single one of your ten wives would be treated to an individual special night out. But you can only generate so much LPS before burning out - sometimes before you’ve even made enough to buy a bowl of cereal. Thankfully, your wives have been doing an excellent job of adding to the family’s pooled savings, sometimes shedding off LPS without so much as a second thought. You really are lucky to be surrounded by such amiable women. Still, it’s not enough to support the desires of all ten, which is exactly why the words “date night” pose such a threat. 

Your mom was right. Maybe there is some merit in the phrase “too much of a good thing”.

So you sit in the shower, splitting your focus between generating more pocket change and a budget for the night. It’s a daunting task, but after about fifteen minutes (you can’t take too long, Active Wife still needs to be taken out for a walk), you think that you might be onto something. 

That’s exactly when the water turns _hot_. The fire of a thousand suns scorches you right out of your thoughts and forces you into a hasty retreat, jumping out of the giant shower and right into the arms of Apron Wife. She’s a little embarrassed to see you in your natural state - or maybe it’s the heat of the room flushing her cheeks - but she still continues to wipe off the toilet with a free hand. Her hair is a mess, but it’s hard to tell unless you really stare at what she’s tucked behind her yellow bandana. How long has she been at it? “Sorry about that,” she finally says when it becomes clean enough to be a mirror, “I must have hit the handle.”

You smile, although secretly, you are a bit upset that your plans have been scattered by the commotion. “Not a problem. How long have you been working?”

“Maybe about eight hours.”

“No breaks?”

She looks at you as if you’re nuts. “No breaks,” she parrots. 

“Okay, sit down. Seriously.” You motion towards the toilet as if it’s an armchair, and after a few moment’s hesitation, obeys. 

“I already know what you’re going to say, and I don’t need to hear it,” she suddenly says, “I’m your wife and it’s my job to clean up the house.”  
You sigh. “It’s all of our jobs. You don’t need to carry the world on your shoulders just because you’re married to me.”

Her hands tap her apron nervously. They don’t like being inactive for this long. “Then what else am I supposed to do around here?”

The teenager in you strives to respond “Me.” But there’s no need to be lewd around the matronly Apron Wife. 

“Well, you like to cook, don’t you? Why don’t you and me make dinner sometime?”

She perks. “Oh, so you want me to make meals for everyone in the house? I can do that! I already have our second course of breakfast planned…”

“No, no, listen to me, April.” It’s your pet name for her, something that keeps her quiet for a little. “I think you need to learn how to relax. You’re my wife, not Cinderella. The day your prince will come has already passed - they’re standing right here.” Your little Disney joke has flown clear over her head, but you don’t let it bother you.

“Relax?”

“Yes, relax. And today’s probably the best day to start. It’s date night, after all. Is there anything that you, well, want to do?” You figure that this is probably a safe question to ask her; Apron Wife isn’t the type of woman to ask for expensive jewelry or dinners.

She pauses, considering. You wonder if she’s ever actually asked for anything for herself since she was a child. “A nice shower,” she finally responds.

You nod, gracefully motioning to the shower and stepping out of the room. Strangely enough, you can’t get very far. She’s grabbed your arm. 

“I don’t mean to be greedy, but...I meant with you.”

Your face flushes - and this time, it’s not from the heat. You haven’t had an opportunity with Apron Wife since your wedding night, her schedule so busy. The very thought of it makes your face burn even brighter. 

Or maybe she meant it innocently? Maybe she just wants some help, oh, you don’t know, conditioning her hair?

The minute you’re tangled in her lovely brown locks, you realize that you’ll need a bit more than conditioner to walk away free.

What transpires in that bathroom is of no one else’s concern but you and April’s. 

Or maybe the household is particularly good at guessing, because when the two of you are finished and you open the door, you’re faced with nine curious faces. The chitter amongst them becomes louder as they catch sight of Apron Wife stringing a towel across her body. Bits and pieces of their conversation becomes apparent - “What’s going on?” “Is this our date night?” “I didn’t even know our shower was that big!”

Tsundere Wife huffs her way to the front with no objection. “F-fine! If I have to go first, I will!”

You look down at her. “But nobody was stopping…”

“Shut up!” she yells, slamming the bathroom door shut and practically crashing into your body with a desire that’s anything _but_ tsundere. 

Eight more times of this doesn’t seem too bad. It’s certainly a hell of a way to generate LPS.

Plus, it’s definitely cheaper than a traditional date night.


End file.
